True love
by Lozzypop
Summary: Story about a couple of jellicles, tis an unusual couple so I'd really like reviews on this please slash
1. True love

I prowled around the junkyard silently, Macavity had been spotted and where he was now was anyone's guess. Macavity's scent hung in the air but I had a strange feeling that he wouldn't be there. Damn him, why does he have to go after us jellicles all the time? Suddenly someone knocked me to the ground and pinned me down. I struggled against the steel-like grip until I realised who it was. My love.  
  
"You nearly gave me heart failure," I gasped breathing heavily, my heart racing, "I thought you were Macavity."  
  
"Sorry babe," he looked serious for once and ever so slightly protective of me, "He lurking round here again?"  
  
I nodded, "Etty and some of the other kittens saw him earlier, and Dem was practically running up walls."  
  
"I can imagine," his smile returned, "Enough about Macavity, lets have more talk about us," he licked my nose gently. A smile crept on to my face and it was with much reluctance that I had to say,  
  
"Later, I have to see if Macavity's still around."  
  
I tried to get up, forgetting that he was still holding me down. An evil grin played across his features.  
  
"Erm Tug, you're not going to let me up, are you?"  
  
"Nope, I've got you just where I want you," he leant forwards to brush his lips against my own. I couldn't deny I enjoyed it and hungrily kissed him back. My Tugger, my handsome Tugger. Who'd have thought we'd actually end up together? We had been close friends, close enough to tell each other anything. I had to admit we were infamous for our arguments, but we always found ourselves as friends again. So I suppose it was natural that it continued to the next level. Not everyone saw it that way though, we are an unusual couple. I shivered in delight as he whispered into my ear,  
  
"I love you Munku."  
  
"I love you too Tug." 


	2. How it all began

(3 months earlier- Tug's POV)  
"Hey Munk, how's it going?" I greeted my friend. It was the day of the ball and the silver tabby looked ready to tear his fur out.  
  
"Not good," he called back, "I need to sort the decorations, get the food, let Dad know what time we're starting, welcome any visitors..."  
  
I began to daydream as he went on and on. Munk needed to be less uptight and a little more relaxed like me. Carry on at this rate and he'd have a heart attack before the age of four.  
  
"Tug? Are you even listening to me? Oh forget it I don't have time for this!"  
  
I caught Munk by the shoulders as he was about to dash off again,  
  
"Hey Munkus, chill. It'll get done, it always has every other year."  
  
Munk remained unconvinced so I decided to take matters into my own paws,  
  
"Jerrie, Teazer! Grab some grub for the ball will ya? Misto, you and the kittens fancy putting up some decorations? Jenny, are you ok to welcome anyone new? Skimble, on your way to the station? Think you can stop by the vicarage wall to tell Deuteronomy what time we're starting?"  
  
After everyone in question had agreed I took the stressed second-in-command to somewhere quieter,  
  
"See Munk, no problem," I grinned.  
  
"But...but, you asked Jerrie and Teazer to get the food, everlasting cat only knows what they'll get, and from where."  
  
Hmm, maybe asking the notorious duo wasn't the best idea I've had but what could go wrong?  
  
"Hey, calm down. It'll be fine," I tried to think of less stressful topics, "Who's the lucky queen you'll be taking to the ball? Demeter maybe?"  
  
Munk and Dem had grown closer especially after Dem had been catnapped by Macavity, and Munk had helped her to come to terms with it. She was still scared but a lot better than what she was. Even though I'd never admit this they were kinda cute together.  
  
"Erm, no," Munk replied. He appeared to be uncomfortable and shifted around nervously.  
  
"Why? What going on Munk, you can tell me," I didn't like the way he was acting, what on earth had happened between them?  
  
"I don't feel that way about her, she likes Alonzo anyway."  
  
"Well, what about the other queens, Cassandra likes you, has for years now."  
  
Munk chewed on his lip, a nervous habit he'd had since he was a kitten. He took a deep breath before answering,  
  
"You don't understand Tug," he whispered.  
  
I leant in closer so I could hear.  
  
"I...I don't feel that way about... Well you know... queens."  
  
Now this was a turn up for the books,  
  
"You mean you think you're...."  
  
"Yeah," Munk gazed down at the ground.  
  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it," I reassured him.  
  
"I know, it's just...everyone expects me to be perfect, and I'm not. Nowhere near."  
  
"Munk, you're fine the way you are, the jellicles will accept it. No one expects you to be an exact copy of Old Deut."  
  
"Oh Heaviside. Dad! What will he say? Oh Everlasting Cat!"  
  
"Calm down, you don't have to tell anyone until you're ready to, ok. You know I wont say a word. Besides Old Deut will understand."  
  
"You promise you won't say a word?"  
  
"I swear on my manly, good looks," I grinned.  
  
Munk rolled his eyes, "I've never met anyone who has a higher opinion of himself than you, Tugger."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," I pulled Munk to his feet, "Come on let's get this ball on the road." 


	3. The night of the ball

(Munk's POV)  
I should have known that I could always count on Tugger. When he wasn't living up to his reputation he was a great guy, my best friend. Unfortunately he had once sworn me to secrecy about that side of himself and continued being the fun loving, irresponsible curious cat we all know and find irritating. Except for the kittens of course, for some reason they all adore him.  
  
The ball was already in full swing and the Tugger was making his grand entrance. I stood off to the side trying to look disapproving of his antics but every now and then I had to force the amused smile off my face. Tug loved the limelight so much it was unbelievable. As the song continued I found myself mesmerized by Tugger's swinging hips. I had to turn away. Tugger is my friend, I shouldn't be looking at him like that, it's weird. My thoughts were distracted when the kittens' ear piercing shrieks filled the air, especially Etcetera's. That kit sure has a good pair of lungs on her. My ears were ringing after the final shriek that Tugger thankfully brought to an end.  
  
The night had some surprises in store. Grizabella entered the clearing. As soon as Tugger noticed her he stormed off after saying something I'd rather not repeat, especially if there may be kittens present.  
  
Tugger was Grizabella's son, she abandoned him in the junkyard quite soon after he was born and was never seen since. This I had always suspected was the reason for Tugger's mask. He needed the limelight, to be the center of attention to feel worthy, to feel wanted after being abandoned by the cat who should have raised and loved him.  
  
Grizabella soon left after the hostility she received. I had originally stayed close to her to protect the jellicles. But it soon became apparent to me that I was also protecting her from the jellicles. I noticed that Tugger wasn't about and hoped that he wouldn't let this ruin the ball for him.  
  
I was brought back out of my thoughts by the announcement that Old Deuteronomy was on his way. I began to sing and was pleasantly surprised to hear Tugger take over from me. He appeared to be calm again but even so I whispered,  
  
"You ok?"  
  
He nodded slightly and I decided not to take the matter any further. The arrival of Old Deuteronomy signalled the unofficial beginning of the ball. For reasons unknown Dad always showed up later than everyone else.  
  
The ball continued like clockwork, there was another appearance from Grizabella but again this was dealt with. In fact you could say things were going great up until the third Macavity scare...  
  
"Macavity!" Demeter shrieked.  
  
A few seconds later came a laugh that practically made my fur stand on end. The Napoleon of Crime was in the junkyard. The jellicles grouped together and I stood ready to protect them. Macavity finally appeared but I found myself rooted to the spot as his henchrats catnapped Old Deuteronomy. I couldn't move until Macavity had disappeared into the shadows. I chased after him cursing myself for not taking better care of Dad.  
  
"And Skimble...you go with Asparagus, right everyone we've got to find him!"  
  
I rushed around the junkyard searching but Macavity wasn't there, neither was Dad. Stupid, stupid! Why didn't I stay closer to Dad? Protecting the leader is the first priority of a second-in-command and I'd failed already. I returned to the clearing as fast as I could, now that Old Deuteronomy was gone, I had to at least attempt to protect the jellicles if I can even manage that.  
  
As I arrived Macavity's maniac laugher echoed around the yard, he was back. He appeared but merely gestured to the other side of the clearing. Old Deuteronomy was being led in by the henchrats. They had brought him back. I turned back and Macavity had gone, even so I looked round to make sure. Part of me realised I was only stalling so I wouldn't have to face Dad, I'd failed him. Some second-in-command I've turned out to be.  
  
Suddenly I noticed Demeter acting very strangely towards Dad. When it came to Demeter, I had learnt to go along with her instincts. So I watched while keeping close in case I was needed. She dived on to Deuteronomy who revealed his true identity. It was Macavity in disguise!  
  
I pulled Dem away from him and stood protectively in front of her. But not for long, Macavity hit me across the face causing me to stagger sideways and pulled Dem from behind me. I quickly caught hold of her legs as he dragged her along the ground. He wasn't going to catnap her again. When we rescued her from Macavity's lair after she was catnapped she wouldn't speak, didn't even seem to notice anyone not even Bomb. Eventually with a lot of work Bomb and I had helped her to almost come to terms with it. If Macavity got hold of her again, we'd lose her forever.  
  
As Macavity and I were involved in what could only be described as a 'tug of war' over Dem, Lonzo swooped her up into his arms and carried her away. I smiled inwardly knowing that she would be loving every minute in Lonzo's arms.  
  
I blocked Macavity's path to Dem and Lonzo. Lonz would keep Dem safe, while I.I just had to keep the rest of us safe. Macavity made the first move by slashing me across the face. Stars danced around my head but I managed to retaliate and then the fight got fiercer. I hated to admit it but as the fight continued I was getting weaker and Macavity didn't even seem tired. My energy just evaporated with each slash of Macavity's claws into my skin. He flung me to the ground like a rag doll and I was too weak to move. Luckily Lonz stepped in and he and the other jellicles drove him away. Strike two for me. 


	4. Tending to the wounded

(Tug's POV)  
  
It was hopeless, no sign of Macavity or Old D anywhere. I had to turn back, defeated. Although I was some distance away I heard Macavity's laugh. Damn, I ran as fast as I could hoping I wouldn't be too late. I got there just as there was a flash of light and a whisper.  
  
"Macavity's not there."  
  
I looked round to see if everyone was ok. That was when I saw Munk looking pretty beat up. Demeter was with him and knew she'd look after him for the moment. For now we had to get Old D back. Then I had an idea. The next moments passed by like a blur as I found myself telling the tribe about the magical Mr. Mistoffelees. Before I fully realised it we had our leader back, but the celebration was cut short for me as I noticed Grizabella return. The mother that hadn't wanted me. It was hard to forgive her even when the other jellicles had. When she was sent to Heaviside I stayed back, maybe I'll regret that someday. Just for now, I'll always remember the look on her face as she climbed up the steps to Heaviside.  
  
And then it was over, the sun was beginning to rise in the sky and sunlight flooded into the junkyard. Munk who I could tell was doing his best to conceal his limp walked over to Old D. He always accompanied the leader back to the vicarage wall after the ball but this time I wasn't sure whether he was ok enough to. A fight with Macavity is not one that you generally come out of feeling fine. I pulled Lonzo to one side,  
  
"Lonz, dya think you can walk Old D home? Only, Munk usually does it and I don't think that he's up to it after that fight."  
  
"Me neither, no problem Tug," Lonz went over to Old D while I intercepted Munk.  
  
"Lonz is gonna take Old D back," I told him.  
  
"I can manage it Tug," Munk insisted, "Don't think I can screw that up as well."  
  
I sensed something else was going on here,  
  
"Munk, wake up, you've been in a fight with Macavity for crying out loud. Now let Lonz take Old D back, and you can get those wounds looked at."  
  
Dem skittered over to us,  
  
"Munku, are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
Munk and I replied simultaneously. Dem frowned at us but continued talking,  
  
"Thank you for saving me from.from him," she nuzzled Munk.  
  
"I must say you were brave, if it wasn't for you no one would have realized that Deuteronomy was really Macavity. By the way, you've thanked me, have you thanked Lonz?" Munk asked with a wink.  
  
"Erm, well...no."  
  
"He's gonna be taking Old D back to the vicarage wall, maybe you can tag along," Munk grinned.  
  
Dem blushed and ran after the leader and Lonz, quickly catching up with them.  
  
"Glad to know you've decided to be sensible," I said satisfied that something had finally gotten through to Munk.  
  
"Anything for young love, Dem deserves to be happy."  
  
I sighed,  
  
"Come on, I think you need to go to the vet you hopeless romantic."  
  
Munk froze, "I am fine, I'm not going to the vet's."  
  
Nice one Tug, mention the vet's you idiot! I had forgotten about Munk's fear of the vet's, it came after one of his friends was taken there and never came back, we got told later that he had been put to sleep.  
  
"Ok, ok. No vet's. Look Munk I know you're hurt, just tell me how bad."  
  
He realized I wasn't gonna stop bugging him about this and slumped down on to the tire tiredly,  
  
"Fine, I think a couple of ribs are bruised maybe broken, I'm not too sure. Then there are these cuts, and something's up with my leg."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's the worst I think, yeh."  
  
"Come on, I have a feeling this is a job for Jenny," I gently helped him to his paws and made him lean on me heading towards Jenny's. Jenny looked about ready to have a good days sleep until she saw us that is. She obviously hadn't seen Munk's injuries in the light of day.  
  
"Heaviside, Munkustrap. Are these all from that fight with Macavity?!" she demanded.  
  
Munk nodded sheepishly.  
  
"I'm surprised you're even still standing, you should have come straight to me with these. I'll give you a proper telling off after I bandage you up. Get in here."  
  
The look on Munk's face was priceless, Jenny had helped to raise him and he knew she meant business. Second-in-command of the jellicles getting told off like a kitten, this I had to see. Unfortunately Jenny had other plans for me,  
  
"Tugger, fetch Misto, tell him that I know he not a healer but we could do with some internal injury diagnosis."  
  
"Yes ma'am," I saluted and went off to find the little conjurer. 


	5. Unconsciousness

(Munk's POV)  
I sat in silence while Jenny stitched my wounds; I knew Jenny was not in the mood to be messed with. I know she was only worried about me, but still Jenny can get pretty mad when she's worried.  
  
"Lie down, Munk," her voice was gentle for now anyway. I obeyed with only a little wince as she started to clean up my wounds. I was feeling weaker again, as if something was draining the energy out of my body. Exhaustion overtook me and I let my eyes drift shut. 


	6. Last hope

(Tug's POV)  
"I know you're tired Misto, but we need your help," I pleaded.  
  
"Ok fine, what does Jenny need me for?" Misto rubbed his eyes.  
  
"It's Munk, she wants you to check him out for internal injuries after that fight with you-know-who."  
  
"Munk? Is he ok?" Misto asked worriedly.  
  
"That's what we want you to tell us."  
  
Misto's worry was infectious; I had never really considered that Munk wasn't ok. I mean he was a bit beat up but he'd be fine...wouldn't he?  
  
"Right, I'm on my way," Misto gave me a reassuring smile, "He'll be ok Tug don't worry."  
  
He vanished in a puff of smoke; no doubt to get to Jenny's faster. Misto was one of the few jellicles who actually knew how close friends me and Munk were. A lot of the tribe thought we didn't bother with each other, that we just wound the other up. But that wasn't at all true, ok maybe sometimes but we were the best of friends really. Oh Everlasting Cat please let him be alright.  
  
I arrived at Jenny's only to hear Misto's concerned voice,  
  
"Well how long has he been unconscious then?" he asked.  
  
My stomach churned, and I burst into the den.  
  
"Wh...what's goin' on?" I demanded.  
  
Misto looked up at the sound of my voice,  
  
"Tug, erm well..."  
  
I knelt down where Munk lay, taking hold of his paw.  
  
"Maybe you should wait outside Tugger," Jenny suggested.  
  
"No. I'm staying right here."  
  
I watched as Misto concentrate hard beside me, and his paws began to glow. His eyes suddenly shot open and the colour drained out of his face.  
  
"What?" It was hard to believe this near hysterical voice was coming from me, "Misto, tell me dammit!"  
  
"He's bleeding internally, he.he's lost a lot of blood already," Misto said in a somber way.  
  
"But it can be fixed, can't it? And then he'll be ok?" I asked desperately looking from Misto to Jenny. Jenny couldn't look me in the eye,  
  
"I...it's beyond my expertise," she whispered.  
  
"Misto?"  
  
He was my last hope.  
  
"A healer could do it...but I'm not a healer."  
  
"But you're magical! Surely you could..?"  
  
Misto interrupted me, "I'm not a healer, only a conjurer. I can do flashy stuff but that's about it. This is a tricky procedure," Misto hung his head, "I'm sorry Tug."  
  
And there went my last hope. 


	7. Not giving up

(Misto's POV)  
Tugger wasn't taking this well. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned away not bearing to see tugger's reaction. Munk was.is his best friend, all I know is that I wouldn't want to be in that position.  
  
"We'll have to get Old Deuteronomy," I whispered to Jenny. She nodded tearfully.  
  
"I'll get him," she whispered back.  
  
"You're not gonna give up just like that?" Tugger asked coldly.  
  
"Huh?" the utterance escaped from my mouth before I could think.  
  
"If we need a healer then we should find a healer. Or if we can't then maybe all of the mystical cats could try, but we can't just give up, this is my best friend we're talking about!"  
  
I nodded, "I don't know of any healers but I'll get the other mystics together. We'll do our best."  
  
It would be unwise to argue with Tugger and I would try anything to save Munk. So I disappeared out of the den. 


	8. Is this love?

(Tug's POV)  
I sat by his side, Jenny and Misto had long since gone but I refused to budge. I'm going to stay until he gets better or he...doesn't.  
  
Why him? Why not that son of a pollicle bitch that did this?  
  
"What am I going to do without you?" I whispered to him, "We've been friends forever, since we were kittens and you were a lot more mischievous then, don't deny it. Ahh we were worse than Jerrie and Teazer are now. Remember the time when we caused the cockroaches to start a riot? Boy, Jenny was maaaaaaaad."  
  
My nostalgic smile faded. My friend was dying in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do. Helplessness, it was destroying me. If only I could do something to save him, to wake him up at the least. I tried a different tactic,  
  
"Munk, can you hear me?"  
  
No response but I continued anyway,  
  
"You are not gonna die! You can't give up and let the bastard win! I'm not gonna let you!" a shuddering sob escaped from my body, "We need you, I need you," my voice was nearing a whisper so I leant closer, "Please Munk, I love you."  
  
I sat back up quickly, did I really just say that? Slowly it dawned on me, I did love him. It brightened my day when I saw him, I worry about him when something's not right, and most of all he's one of the only people who knows me. The real me, not the egotistical, flirt/heart throb mask I wear. He knows my thoughts, my feelings. Even last night he knew that Grizabella's appearance would rattle me and tried to see if I was alright. And now, that handsome, caring tom was losing his fight to survive. I curled up close to him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I love you." 


	9. A healer

(Misto's POV)  
I stood in front of the mystical cats quietly, it had taken longer than expected to get them all together especially as it was the morning after the ball. I took a deep breath to explain the situation,  
  
"Erm, well last night at the ball, we all know that Munk fought Macavity, well he...erm has some internal injuries. He's bleeding internally."  
  
"He'll be ok won't he?" Cassandra demanded.  
  
"Um...he...he's dying," I choked out, "We need a healer to have any chance of saving him."  
  
"A healer?" Cass darted off, "I'll be right back!"  
  
What was she up to? She reappeared not long after with Exotica.  
  
"You want a healer? We've got a healer," Cassandra smiled, shoving Exotica forwards. Exotica waved shyly,  
  
"What do you want me to do?" she asked. 


	10. A chance at life

(Tug's POV)  
I must have dozed off because next thing I knew I felt someone shaking me awake.  
  
"Tug," Misto's voice said, "We found a healer."  
  
That got my attention,  
  
"So he'll be ok?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, he has a chance now."  
  
I opened my eyes to see Exotica standing over Munk.  
  
"You never told me you were a healer."  
  
"You never asked," she replied in her calm, quiet voice. Her eyes drifted shut and she dropped to her knees. Placing her paws on Munk's chest she took a deep breath. Blue light swirled around her and Munk, eerily glowing. Then slowly the light faded into nothing.  
  
"Has it worked?" I asked.  
  
"I've done all I can, I've stopped the bleeding. Now it's up to him to pull through."  
  
"Thank you," I hugged Exotica tightly and kissed her on either cheek before sitting beside Munk again.  
  
"A..anytime," she said, letting her calm composure slip for a second. I grinned knowing that I had this effect on queens, I wondered if it would also work on toms? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Misto and Exotica leaving.  
  
"Right Munk, it's up to you now. Don't let me down." 


	11. Deuteronomy

(Old Deuteronomy's POV)  
"What happened?" I asked gathering an obviously upset Jenny into my arms.  
  
"It's Munk," she said, "He's hurt, after that fight with Macavity. He's unconscious in my den, Tug's with him. I don't know whether he'll..." she broke off suddenly and buried her head into my fur.  
  
"Munku," Demeter mumbled in shock. Lonz put an arm round her,  
  
"He'll be ok," he said, uncertainty lingered in his voice, "Come on, we've got to get back to the junkyard."  
  
I nodded my head dumbly, it all hadn't really sunk in. My son couldn't be dying.  
  
"Back to the junkyard," I ordered. 


	12. Back to life back to reality

(Munk's POV)  
Everything was hazy when I finally came back to my senses, as if someone had covered my eyes with gauze. My body was numb except for certain parts, which were waking up with a tingle of pain, my leg to name one. As the gauze lifted away from my vision the numbness also vanished, replaced with throbbing pain.  
  
"I think I preferred being numb," I muttered to myself. Someone stirred at my side and I glanced over to see Tugger.  
  
"You're ok!" he threw his arms round me.  
  
"Erm yeah Tug, I'm ok," I replied slightly bewildered, "I don't usually get this kind of welcome when I wake up from a nap."  
  
"A nap?" Tug said incredulously, "Is that what you think? Let me tell you something, I have been worried sick! You were unconscious, you were bleeding internally and we had to get a healer to save you."  
  
"Wow, all that happened while I was asleep?" I said weakly.  
  
Tugger looked ever so slightly angry,  
  
"We nearly lost you today and is that all you can say? I came this close to losing my best friend!"  
  
"It's ok, I'm fine now," I said reassuringly.  
  
"But you might have..." Tugger cut off as if he couldn't bear to think about it. I pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I just don't want to lose you," he whispered.  
  
"You won't, I'll be around for ages yet. I'll be there to talk to, to annoy you," I grinned wickedly.  
  
Tug pulled away from me,  
  
"To love me?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"What?" I wasn't quite sure I'd heard right. Tug took a deep breath,  
  
"I know this will sound stupid, maybe even insane but when I thought I might lose you it was then that I realised how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
My jaw practically hit the floor. Here was this handsome tom, my best friend confessing his love for me. All I could seem to do was stare in amazement.  
  
"Erm Munk," Tug was blushing an odd shade of pink, "I just kinda told you my heart's desire. I'd like you to say...um something at least."  
  
He squirmed about uncomfortably. Well if he wanted me to say something then I'd say something.  
  
"You're really cute when you're nervous Tug," I smiled and stroked his face gently before leaning in to kiss him. 


	13. Happy ending

(Tug's POV)  
  
I told him, spilled out the contents of my heart and what did he do? Just sat there staring at me. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I should have kept quiet. Shaking slightly I got his attention, and asked him to do something, anything. His paw stroked the side of my face and before I knew it he had kissed me. Relief washed over me. I couldn't believe it, he wanted me too. Munk grinned in a half sheepish half embarrassed way as we broke apart. This time it was me who made the move. I pulled him back towards me and softly kissed his gentle lips.  
  
A gasp at the door caused us to break apart. Demeter had seen us and by the look on her face we were going to have to talk about this later. I moved towards Demeter to explain and just in time too, Jenny, Lonzo and Old D came in.  
  
"He's awake, thank the EC," Jenny ran to Munk.  
  
"Thank Exotica," I corrected, leaning against the wall, "She's the one who stopped the bleeding."  
  
Old D stepped forwards,  
  
"How are you feeling son?" he asked.  
  
"Better, Tug erm, he was just...explaining what happened. I don't really remember a lot," he blushed slightly no doubt thinking that it was good Demeter had gotten here before Deuteronomy. I smiled at Demeter but she just eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"I'm so relieved that you're ok Munk," Old D said.  
  
"I'll be fine," he said quietly.  
  
Old D stood up again,  
  
"Well Jenny I don't know about you but I could do with a drink. Shall we leave Munk to rest?"  
  
Jenny nodded.  
  
"Well I could do with some sleep myself," Lonz laughed, "Are you coming Dem?"  
  
"You go ahead, I just want to talk to Munk a moment," she said.  
  
"Ok," after a moment's hesitation he kissed her on the cheek then darted out of the room.  
  
"You go girl," Munk grinned cheekily. Dem blushed but quickly got back to what she wanted to say.  
  
"Don't think you can make me forget what I saw," she said with a raised eyebrow, "I know you're gay, but going after Tugger? Seriously?"  
  
"Hey what's wrong with me?" I demanded indignantly, then something else sunk in, "She knows already?"  
  
Munk squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"So you told her before me?" I demanded.  
  
"Well, it came up sooner," Munk mumbled not meeting my gaze.  
  
"Hey, this isn't important at the moment," Dem said firmly, "I want answers.  
  
"Me too, what in Heaviside's name is wrong with me?"  
  
Dem ignored me and stared at Munk.  
  
"Dem, he loves me, I love him," Munk said in a way of explanation, "Can you not tell anyone at the moment? I'd rather tell the others in our own time."  
  
"Fine Munk," she kissed his forehead, "And you two have my blessing. Now you have to concentrate on getting better and that means you'll have to let someone else do the protecting for a bit."  
  
Munk groaned but a glare from Demeter changed his tune,  
  
"Fine, tell Alonzo he's got the job."  
  
Dem nodded and stroked his forehead. Walking to the door she paused alongside me,  
  
"You dare hurt him and I'll...."  
  
"I get the idea sweetheart and I'd never hurt him."  
  
Dem nodded in approval and left the room. I sat beside Munk again,  
  
"Alone at last eh?" Munk grinned.  
  
"Shut up and give me a kiss."  
  
"Oooh someone's impatient," he grinned.  
  
"Yeah well, who wouldn't be if they had someone like you," I walked towards his bed and was about to sit down when Misto walked in. I ran a paw through my mane and headed back towards the door.  
  
"Heard you were awake Munk, came to see how you were feeling," Misto smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, now anyway."  
  
"Had us all worried, especially Tugger here. Probably hasn't mentioned it though, would destroy his image."  
  
"Watch it Misto." I smirked.  
  
"The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore," Misto sang cheekily.  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
Misto giggled and ran out of the infirmary, "Feel better soon Munk," he called.  
  
I shook my head, "Cheeky kit, should respect his elders.  
  
"So you're an elder now Tug?"  
  
"Don't you start mister," I sat back on the bed and moved to kiss him. He pulled back,  
  
"Tug, I hate to say this, but I don't think this is the right place, everyone keeps popping in to check on me."  
  
I nodded,  
  
"Well, I've got an idea. Until you get better, you're coming to stay in my den."  
  
He smiled as I scooped him up gently into my arms,  
  
"I love you Tug," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too Munku."  
  
Author's note: Well everyone, the end, or is it? If you'd like to see more stories about this couple from me please review and let me know. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
